Rain Dancer
by Stripes93
Summary: Hating something you love to do never stops Feliciano from doing it...though it does make his older brother worry.


The sound of laughter...light...joyful...familiar...Lovino looked around his room, trying to locate the sound. "Feliciano?" He called, brown eyes blinking in confusion. Going around the room, he pulled back closet doors and lifted up the sheets on the bed, even going so far as to look underneath of it but his little brother was no where to be seen. "Where in the world...?" Leaving out the room, Lovino listened for his brother beyond the sound of the rain outside. Where could he have gone?

"Feliciano!" The Italian called, stopping by the window and wiped it down, noticing a tall figure outside in the street. "Shit!" He cursed, running down the stairs and threw open the front door, putting a hand around his mouth. "Feliciano, you idiot, what are you doing?" He asked, stepping out onto the porch to send a worried glare his little brother's way.

"Dancing, _fratello_! It's really fun! You should come out!" Feliciano replied back in nothing but his bathing suit, smiling widely as the rain poured down, soaking his lithe figure.

"Get the fuck in here before you get sick!" Lovino called, looking for any signs that the little idiot was in any pain._ He shouldn't have been out there_... "You know you shouldn't be in the rain!"

"I'm fine, Lovi! Come on!" Jumping into a large puddle, the younger Italian laughed loudly, bright eyes shining his brother's way.

"Feliciano! Get in here!" Lovino said once again, stepping out further and off the porch. "I mean it! Don't make me have to drag you in here." The younger paid no mind to his brother, continuing to jump and splash around in the falling water, occasionally moving a piece of hair away from his honey, brown eyes.

"Damn it, Feliciano!" Lovino growled, pushing out into the rain to grab his brother by the arm. "You're going inside no-ah!" Both brothers were sent sprawling to the ground as Feliciano attempted to pull away.

"You're all wet now, _fratello_!" Feliciano laughed, unhindered by their fall. "Now you have to stay out here with me!" He laughed again at the sour expression his brother made before the older finally smirked, standing up.

"Idiot," He mumbled, watching the younger Italian stand up and begin his dancing anew, spinning in circles with arms raised, joyous laughter falling from his lips. He seemed so happy...a lot happier than he had been for a while Lovino was happy to note.

"Don't just stand there, Lovi! Dance!" Feliciano commanded him, grabbing his arms and began to spin in circles with him.

"S-slow down, damn it! We're gonna fall!" Lovino cautioned but laughed all the same.

"No we won't! We-" Coughs then racked Feliciano's frame, the poor boy dropping to his knees.

"Feliciano!" Lovino gasped, eyes wide.

"I-I'm okay, _fratellone_." Feliciano wheezed, grabbing onto Lovino's sleeve and pulled himself up. "R-really."

"Come on, idiot. We're going back in." Lovino said quietly, placing an arm around his brother's waist and picked him up, carrying him inside bridal style.

"B-but, Lovino-" Feliciano whined, weakly.

"No, I don't want to hear anything. We're going inside. You shouldn't have come out in the first place." Lovino scolded him though his heart truly wasn't in it like it normally was.

Going back inside, the brunette set his brother down on the couch, instructing him to stay there while he went to get some warm clothes for the two.

"I'm sorry, Lovi." Feliciano apologized as he was toweled down, coughing again then groaned.

"Damn right you're sorry. What the fuck made you go out there in the first place?" Lovino asked, placing the towel to the side then handed Feliciano a shirt.

"I-i don't know...it's been so long since I've been out in the rain...and I wasn't in a lot of pain so-"

"So you did the stupid thing and went outside when you know rain makes you sick." Lovino shook his head, slipping off his wet clothes and toweled himself down.

"I'm sorry," Feliciano repeated, waiting for Lovino to sit down before cuddling into him. "I know I shouldn't have."

"Just...don't do things like that...I worry about you." Lovino whispered, wrapping his arms around the man and stroked his hair gently.

"I don't want to make you worry...I won't go outside in the rain again. I promise." Feliciano said, looking up and laid a light kiss on his brother's lips before burying his face into Lovino's chest, inhaling his scent.

"Don't promise, you'll just do it again." Lovino chided, grabbing the afghan from off the couch and wrapped it around the two. "And next time I'll just leave you out there to suffer."

Feliciano giggled, yawning and closed his eyes. "You wouldn't do that..._fratello_ loves me too much." He whispered, feeling himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Idiot...of course I do...that's why I worry so much." Lovino whispered back, feeling the boy on top of him smile.

"I love you too, fratello..._ti amo_."

"_Anch'io ti amo_..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I dedicate this story to one of my friends. We were having a conversation today and she said that she loves going out and dancing in the rain but she hates that the rain puts her in A LOT of pain and makes her sick. Like...really, really sick that she hadn't been in class for about a week or more. She's my inspiration for today and my help to get out of my writers block. I hopped you liked this bit of Itacest fluff. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
